Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!
is the 17th instalment into Todo Izumi‘s Pretty Cure ''franchise, replacing ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The main motifs of this season are gods, goddesses and angels. Mentionable secondary motifs are Idols, friendship, love, growth and nature. The story focuses mainly on the two main Cures, Yamamiya Koharu and Yamamiya Akiko. Warriors of the Cosmic Haven On June 8th, the series officially got an adaption called , where some aspects were changed and the series was made its own franchise. Instead of "Cure" in front of the magical girls’ names, there was "Cosmic". Plot *''Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! episodes'' Yamamiya Koharu and Yamamiya Akiko are two sisters who are pretty different. Koharu is the popular and smart student council president, meanwhile, Akiko is the non-popular and theatric drama club member. Overall, the two sisters get along well and love each other very much. One night, when sleeping, the two have the same vision. A vision of a kingdom named Millennium Heart, which had its emblem and protector, the Holy Jewel, taken away by the royal family, causing it and its residents to turn to stone. At first, they thought it was just a dream and that it was a coincidence that they shared it, but that changed when they met the fairy Tomorrow. She told them that she was from the kingdom and that she needed their help - they were destined to become legendary warriors Pretty Cure and help save the kingdom. When digging deeper, the two girls start figuring out the mystery behind their whole life, as well as the huge lie their so-called lives were based upon while they continue fighting the evil forces of Dark Aurora, an evil company that was searching for the Holy Jewel, planning to reveal its dark side and turning it back into Dark Aurora. They themselves were also searching for the Jewel, but not for the same reason. However, they soon figured out it was right under their noses their entire life. Characters Pretty Cures * : Koharu is the princess of Millenium Heart, alongside her sister Akiko. At the age of four, her memory was erased and she and her sister were sent with their family to live a normal life in the human world, away from the bad world. At Yozora Academy she is the student council president and is known for her elegant and stoic nature and her good grades. As a civilian, she has the power to control lightning. After meeting Tomorrow, Koharu transforms into Cure Lightning and uses a sword called the Dreamcatcher Blade (ドリームキャッチャーブレード Dorīmukyatchā Burēdo). * : Akiko is the princess of Millenium Heart, alongside her sister Koharu. At the age of four, her memory was erased and she and her sister were sent with their family to live a normal life in the human world, away from the bad world. She is a part of the Yozora Academy drama club, as she loves partaking in plays. As a civilian, she has the power to control love. After meeting Tomorrow, Akiko transforms into Cure Connection (キュアコネクション Kyua Konekushon) and uses a bow called the Solar System Bow (ソラシステムボウ Sora Shisutemu Bou). Mascot * : Tomorrow is the team fairy, who is rather mature for her age. She was found on the streets of Millenium Heart by Kei when Tomorrow was four years old. She is the same age as Akiko and Koharu. She can form-change into a human. When in this form, she goes by the name Asumoto Asuka. In her fairy form, she ends her sentences with "~Orō". Allies * : Sora is the father of Koharu, Akiko and Kei, as well as the king of Millenium Heart. He, alongside his family, fled the kingdom and started living in the human world. * : Sekai is the mother of Koharu, Akiko and Kei, as well as the queen of Millenium Heart. She, alongside her family, fled the kingdom and started living in the human world. * : Kei is the brother of Koharu and Akiko, as well as the prince of Millenium Heart. He, alongside his family, fled the kingdom and started living in the human world. He has shown deep affection for Tomorrow and seems to care about her a lot. * : Subaru and his sister, Natsumi, are both Koharu’s fellow student council members. Subaru is the vice president of the council. * : Natsumi and her brother, Subaru, are both Koharu’s fellow student council members. Natsumi is the secretary of the student council. When Koharu and Akiko decided to make it, Natsumi and Koyuki were the first members of their Idol group, Cosmic♥Love. * : She is a member of the gardening club which Koharu and Akiko helped. After that, the three become good friends. When Koharu and Akiko decided to make it, Koyuki and Natsumi were the first members of their Idol group, Cosmic♥Love. * : She is the leader of Royal which is the Idol group ally of Cosmic♥Love. When Royal went down, she joined Cosmic♥Love. She was the first and only person to find out about Koharu and Akiko’s identities as Pretty Cure. Dark Aurora * : The main villain of the series and one of the Darkness Souls. He is set on bringing back the Dark Aurora (ダークオーロラ Dāku Ōrora), thus convinced Kreil to name the company that. Unknown to Kreil, Norsel is planning on using the Dark Aurora to have his wish fulfilled and not Kreil’s wish. He has the power to destroy what he touches every twenty minutes. * : He is the company owner and is also set on bringing back the Dark Aurora. He wishes to bring it back in order to destroy the world. * : She is one of the Darkness Souls, as well as the only female villain. She is a teenage girl who knows of Norsel’s real plans and supports him. She has the power of illusion, meaning she can control what people see. * : He is one of the Darkness Generals, as well as a loyal servant of Krei. He is unaware of Norsel’s plans and thinks him and Volta are also loyal servants of Krei. He has the power of mind-reading. Items * : The transformation device of the Pretty Cures. It can be turned into an angel-wings hair accessory which the Cures use when performing as Cosmic♥Love. * : The Holy Jewel is the power source of Pretty Cure. It’s where their Angel Amulets came from and it’s where the Angel Stones are collected. It is also used as the logo and symbol for Cosmic♥Love. It also has a dark side, the Dark Aurora. * : The stones the Cures use to transform. Without the stones, they cannot transform, even if they have their Angel Amulets. The stones are used to power up the Holy Jewel. They are used as heart-like ornaments the Cures put in the middle of their angel-wings accessory when performing for Cosmic♥Love. * : The Dreamcatcher Blade is Cure Lightning’s main weapon. It is a golden sword and often appears in fights. It has been shown to be able to form change into an arrow when Cure Connection touches it, creating the dual attack between her and Cure Lightning. * : The Solar System Bow is Cure Connection’s main weapon. It is a silver bow and often appears in fights. Some people call it Cupid’s Bow because it can connect people’s hearts and make them fall in love. Locations * : The all-girls school the Cures attend. It has a rivalry with Hizora Academy, the all-boys school which Kei attends. It has a section for each age group up. * : The all-boys school Kei attends. It has a rivalry with Yozora Academy, the all-girls school which the Cures attend. It has a section for each age group up. * : The town that the Cures live in alongside their family. It is a small town and only has two schools for all of the kids in it. It is small enough for the residents of the town to be able to know each other's names out on the streets even if they’ve never or barely met before. * : The kingdom the Cures and their family are from. Prior to the series, it was overtaken and turned to stone alongside its residents. * : The villain company the Cures are fighting. Its’ motif is to turn the Holy Jewel into the Dark Aurora. Trivia *''Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!'' is the first season of Pretty Cure where the main duo is a pink and purple Cure and a red and orange Cure. *It is also the first season where the Cures have two main colours, followed by its’ sequel. *It is the first season where the duo can transform without each other. **''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!’s duo was no longer a duo when the second two Cures joined the team. *It is the first season where the duo isn’t complete opposites. *It is the first season where the Cures are siblings. *It is the first season where the pink Cure is from another world. **It is also the first season where both Cures are from another world. *It is the first season where there is no lead Cure. *It is the first season to only have one mascot. *It is the first season where all the Cures use weapons such as swords and bows. **Cure Beauty from ''Smile Pretty Cure! was the first Cure to use a sword. Gallery CureLightning Profile.png|Cure Lightning Profile|link=https://fandomofprettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Yamamiya_Koharu CureConnection Profile.png|Cure Connection Profile|link=https://fandomofprettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Yamamiya_Akiko Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Saitou Haruma/Series